


@angryboislime

by dayatthefandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anger Management, BAMF Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mystery, Sibling Bonding, Slime, Social Media, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Stress Relief, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: This whole thing started off as a therapeutic exercise to make something to blow off excess steam. Now with a little over five thousand followers, Billy’s Instagram is one of the go-to page for slime content.





	@angryboislime

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick little bit of fluff, based off a late night conversation.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I did it. I fucking did it, hell yeah!” Billy jumps up from the kitchen table, like a scientist everything on the table neatly labeled and organized to be in a reachable distance.  
“I’m not touching whatever you just made again. I took forever to clean my hands.” Steve shouted from their bedroom.  
“No, just come in here and close your eyes.” Billy sighed eyes rolling over to the clock on the stove. Just past Eleven, he had been at this for the last three hours.  
This whole thing started off as a therapeutic exercise to make something to blow off excess steam. After about the tenth batch of the same thing, he started to look up different slimes on YouTube bored with the basic one his therapist gave him. This is how Billy Hargrove, became obsessed with all things slime. For the first week after he found the different styles add-ins, he had watched about a hundred and then went directly to Amazon.  
That was the same week Steve found half of the cupboards filled with industrial-sized glue and borax and other various slime ingredients.  
Steve has long ago being shocked by Billy’s passion for slime and even dipping to ASMR. When he saw how good the slime was getting, he was the one to suggest starting an Instagram account to show off the different slimes Billy was creating.  
“Yeah, I’m sure no one wants to see some angry Dude slime.” billy scoffed when Steve suggested it during movie night.  
It wasn’t until the following week when a surprise visit from Max and El to their apartment had landed Billy with the Instagram account @angryboislime. Max had overheard Steve mention it to Billy, as he had planned. Together they with the help of El’s pointed look got him set up and spent most of the trip recording and setting up an Instagam for all the slimes that were just sitting in the cupboards. Now with a little over five thousand followers, Billy’s Instagram is one of the go-to page for slime content, with the top comments all trying to figure out who the mysterious bad boy of slime is.  
Even the party is trying to figure it out after the one time Billy thought it would be funny to refer to Hawkins with his “Party” Black sludge slime with different D-20 dice. Each time they get into the car there is a new person added to their list of who it could be. The best part is when Max had suggested that it was Billy.  
“No way, would Billy do anything like that!” Dustin laughed.  
“Yeah, Billy would have to have patience.” Lucas joined in. Max hit him, but smile with the memory of Billy cursing up a storm the day he tried to make that super clear slime for the fifth time.  
Recently, Billy decided on to creating some summer-themed slime to kick of school being out and inspired by Steve’s old job. An homage to the summer they finally got together.  
“You will not make me smell anything gross are you?” Steve walking over to the table cautious to the slime he was about to smell. This wasn’t the first he has smelt, and the others had all been ranging from a slightly there to nauseatingly strong.  
“Don’t be a wimp, get over here and smell this I think I finally got that scent down.” Billy took the slime he had been working on and shoved it into Steve’s face. Closing his eyes Steve takes a deep inhale expecting another weird concoction of smells to assault his nose. Instead, he gets hit with a smell that will haunt him since that fateful summer at Scoops Ahoy.  
“Please tell me that is not the U.S. S Butterscotch I smell.” Steve asked tilting his head back exhaling a long breath.  
“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Billy carefully placing the slime in a clear container. Steve walked back to the couch to continue watching Netflix. Billy had already made the Scoop Ahoy’s ice cream cup, and just needed to recreate the perfect swirl before taking the picture. Smiling, he knew he had the perfect way to take the picture.  
“Told you I could do it. Now get your sailor suit, this is going up today!” Steve groaned and Billy just laughed.  
Billy knew this will trending by the end of the day.


End file.
